


Open Window

by BloodiedLynx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodiedLynx/pseuds/BloodiedLynx
Summary: This was a request, but the original wasn't Gallavich. It is now though XD“Can you make one where one person is this player and keeps fucking people in his bed with an open window beside his neighbor’s window and that the neighbor is this shy innocent looking nerd that’s not innocent and he pleasures himself or whatever and gets caught by the player…”





	Open Window

~Mickey’s P.O.V.~

I pushed my door open and sighed, throwing my backpack into the corner of my room. I pulled my glasses off and cleaned them before slipping them back up my nose. Huffing out a breath, my dark hair floated up before resting against my forehead.

I was your stereotypical nerd. Shaggy black/dark brown hair, glasses, short, and pretty scrawny. I kept really good grades and you could always find me hidden away reading a book. I couldn’t play sports for the life of me and I was more focused on school than girls.

Or, well, guys. I’m also gay, so that’s another stereotype.

Shaking my head, I sat down on my twin sized bed and looked out my window. It looked right into my neighbor, Ian’s, bedroom.

Ian is your stereotypical jock. He’s really beefy and plays football, basketball, soccer, track, and--well, you get my point. He’s Mr. Popular. He’s not straight, though, so that’s different than most high school love stories.

Ian has never really put a label on his sexuality, but he’s not straight. He will flirt with anything that has a pulse.

And sadly, I’m right next to his window, so I see the unlucky dames that get their hearts broken and the men that don’t give a flying fuck about being fucked and dumped.

Today was no different than the others. Ian had some unlucky person in his bed. He always manages to leave his window open, so I either hear everything or see everything.

I looked around my room awkwardly, desperately trying to block out the sounds floating through my window. As much as I hated to admit it, the sounds of Ian’s moans and groans were rather...alluring. I could feel myself grow hard at the sounds and ran a frustrated hand over my face. 

Of course.

Glancing down at the tent in my pants, I bit my lip and scratched my head. I mean...I have to take care of this somehow, right? I popped the button on my jeans and looked over to my door. I checked to make sure it was locked before shimmying my jeans down to just under my thighs. My jeans were tight enough that I wasn't able to wear boxers with them, so I always went commando.

(A/N: Guys, I was AFAB and don’t have a dick so Idk how wanking off works >-< bear with me here)

Reaching over to my night stand, I pulled open the drawer and rummaged around before pulling out a small bottle of lube. I popped the cap and squeezed some of the cold liquid onto my hand. I slathered it on my member before wrapping my hand around it, slowly moving it up and down.

I groaned lowly and bit into my unoccupied hand, desperately trying not to make any loud sounds. My sister wasn’t home, but I was still cautious. I quickened my pace and threw my head back into my pillows, squeezing my eyes shut.

I felt my orgasm creeping up, the familiar heat pooling in my stomach. It only took a few more quick strokes before my toes curled and I was spilling my seed into my hand, moaning out Ian’s name breathily.

Catching my breath, I opened my eyes and reached over to grab some tissues from my bedside table.

What I didn't expect, was to peer into forest green eyes.

There was Ian standing at his bedroom window, staring directly at me. His eyes were filled with hunger and I watched as he looked down at my hand. He bit his lip and--where did this sexual tension suddenly come from?

“Unlock your door.” He growled. Before I could reply, he shut his window and closed the blinds. I quickly cleaned myself and unlocked my bedroom door. I never lock the front door when I get home from school.

Seconds later, I heard the front door open and slam shut and footsteps pounding up the stairs. I was standing in the middle of my bedroom when Ian pushed my bedroom door open.

~Ian’s P.O.V.~

When I saw Mickey pleasuring himself, I couldn’t do it anymore. I’ve always had a crush on him, but I thought he would never like someone like me so I tried to get rid of it by screwing other people.

When I heard him moan my name, my self control slipped. I needed him.

When I opened his bedroom door, Mickey was standing in the middle of the room. His jeans were sitting just below his thighs and his cheeks were flushed. His lips were red and swollen and, well, he looked completely wrecked.

I immediately walked up to him and grabbed his face, smashing my lips to his. He groaned, kissing back just as harshly. I put my right arm around his back and my left under his knees, lifting him up bridal style. He shrieked and clung onto my neck and I took him over to his bed. I laid him down before pulling off his jeans so I could get in between his delicious thighs.

I attacked his neck, sucking and nibbling on the skin and he moaned and dug his nails into my shoulders. I went to pull his shirt off, but he put my hands on my chest to stop me.

“W-wait.” he panted. “Am I just going to be another notch on your bedpost? Am I going to be another fuck and dump?” he asked, anger filling his words. I looked down at him face before brushing his hair from his face and knocking our noses against each other.

“No.” I said, my voice full of conviction. He looked skeptical and I put my hand against his face, running my thumb on the skin just below his eye. “You won’t be a fuck and dump because you’re so much more than that. Especially to me.”

Mickey nodded slowly and pulled his hands away from my chest, setting them on my shoulders. I smiled and put my hands on either side of his head. I leaned down and kissed him before pulling his shirt off. He reached down and yanked at my boxers, silently telling me to take them off. I threw them on the floor and kissed down his neck.

I didn’t fuck Mickey, I made love to him. He wasn’t a fuck and dump. He was someone that made their way into my heart, claiming it as theirs.

Mickey laid on my sweaty chest, panting and trying to catch his breath as I ran my fingers through his sweat soaked hair.

“Ian, I think...I think I-”

“I do, too, Mick.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. It's a little different than I was expecting.  
> Btw sorry if there are different names somewhere in here. I had to go through and change the names, but I may have missed a few.


End file.
